Take This Pain Away
by Queen Tangerine
Summary: Alcoholism can drown a person, or cause them to lose everything, as Kai learned, but sometimes the harsh words of a lover can change it all. Implied Kai/Mimi


Take This Pain Away

Queen: Well, the title seems angsty so, obviously this is going to be an angst fic! It's quite possibly my first unhappy ending for this couple! Anyway, I'm dedicating this OneShot to **_Lamanth_**, as she dedicated a story to me, is an amazing writer, and a fellow Kai/Mimi fan! I hope she likes it!

Muse: You can be so nice sometimes.

Queen: I know.

Muse: It bothers me. You're never that nice to me.

Editor: Well, you do always yell at her.

Muse: True.

All: We hope you like it, **_Lamanth_**!

* * *

**_Summary: Alcoholism can drown a person, or cause them to lose everything, as Kai learned, but sometimes the harsh words of a loved one can change it all. Implied Kai/MingMing._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Really now? I don't own Beyblade, nor do I claim any rights to the television show, merchandise, or manga, I merely write to entertain and cure my boredom. _**

* * *

_Make me smile, Angel._

It was always the same, every Saturday night, he would enter the bar, his dark red eyes scanning, until they landed on the bartender. The blue haired girl smiled at him, how long had it been? He couldn't of been sure. MingMing was her name, as he found out, when he first asked her to be his girlfriend. He almost smiled back. Her honey eyes regaurded him harshly today though. Not their usual brightness, oh no. It must've had something to do with the cotton candy pink haired girl that sat on the bar stool right in front of the blue haired beauty. He had always thought of her as a beauty. Strange and exotic, not at all like the sugar-smiled girls at his college, oh no, not at all. When he took a seat however, MingMing didn't pour him his usual vodka, plain, like the rest of his life was. Instead, she _poured_ it over his _head_, her eyes darkening. It shocked him, to say the least. His girlfriend usually would just obligingly pour it in a glass for him. Kai shook his head, and fixed his eyes to glare at his girlfriend.

"What the hell was that for, Ming?!" She didn't say anything, although, her eyes were red from crying. She didn't want to rat him out here, she wanted to chew him out in the privacy of their own dorm room, but right now, that wasn't important. What was important was the knowledge of what Kai did in his spare time. She knew all about the binge drinking, and she wanted to know why, mostly she wanted to know how. How did this happen? Wasn't he happy? There were so many things the girl didn't know about her lover, so very many things. She had no idea of his past, but she bet it wasn't worth this. Was it really worth blackening her eyes? Was it worth being completely alone? She had to know, she wanted to know. She had known for quite sometime now that Kai was an alcoholic. It annoyed her, it enraged her, mostly it infuraited her. He promised the first time this happened he would stop. Well, now he was going to stop.

"You're an alcoholic Kai." The cold tone in her voice did not go unnoticed. He winced under it though. Vemon was not something he expected to hear in the blue haired girl's lovely voice, the same voice that was going to make her singing career someday, if she practiced hard enough. It rattled him to his bones though.

"Ming..." He wanted to stop her from making a scene, but by now, the whole crowd had gathered. All listening intently. If she wanted to embarass him, well, she was doing a good job of it.

"Don't you 'Ming' me! Goddamnit Kai, you promised! I can't believe you lied to me!" The tears flowed freely now, as the murmurings of the crowd grew. MingMing hadn't noticed Kai calmly stretching his long legs over the bar table, and wrapping her hands with his. A scene was not something he wanted to cause right now. Her honey eyes stared into his red ones as she whispered gently.

"Let me go." Her tone had all the vemon in the world for such a gentle whisper. She removed her hands from his, and shoved him lightly. Then, she took off, running toward the back door. He now heard a memeber of the crowd that gathered whisper:

"I hope you're happy, Kai." The male that spoke was none other then MingMing's closest friend, quite possibly closer to her then Kai, Brooklyn Kingston, his usual bedheaded orange hair hung over his aqua eyes. They were sad, and they mourned the blunette, although there was no pity in his voice as he spoke to Kai, only for the blue haired beauty. The salt and pepper haired male ignored him, and ran out the back way as well. He hoped he wasn't too late. The cotton candy pink haired girl regaurded him wearliy, and on the way out heard Mathilda speak:

"She'll forgive you, only if you stop," These words resounated in his head all the way down the block. She was the only one who could take his pain away, take away the pain that had begun to fill his heart.

If only he knew how to stop.

_Take my pain away. Take my pain away. Take this pain away. Come on, smile for me angel._

* * *

Okay that was it! -Claps- I hoped that wasn't confusing. The point was, MingMing was tired of putting up with Kai's crap, he was an abusive drunk, and so this is the result, I hope that cleared a few things up! I might write a sequal to this, to see what happens in Kai and Mimi's talk, it all depends. Oh and the little parts in italics, are not a song, it's a little tidbit of a poem I wrote, in fact the title of this Oneshot is also the title of my poem!

Once again, this fic_ goes out to _**_Lamanth,_ **for being a faithful reviewer and for writing me a story! Thanks to you, my fellow Kai/Mimi fan!

Queen Tangerine


End file.
